


Truth and Lies

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [39]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better than to try to avoid telling Sam the truth. Besides Hetty, he’s the only one G can’t play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/515128.html?thread=75000888#t75000888) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Don’t lie to me, G.”

G curses to himself, though his face remains carefully blank. He should have known better than to try to avoid telling Sam the truth. Besides Hetty, he’s the only one G can’t play. Lies and avoidances always end up backfiring on him.

“You really don’t want to know,” G tries. He knows Sam probably knows it’s a stalling tactic, but it’s also the truth. There’s no way Sam wants to know, and G really doesn’t want to have to tell him.

Sam crosses his arms over his chests, eyebrows raised. “I’m not gonna back down,” he says. “Just tell me what’s bothering you and maybe I can help. Then we can go on with our lives and you can pretend we never had this little heart to heart.”

“Not likely,” G says, a bitter snort making its way out of him before he can stop it.

“G…” Sam says in that voice of his that says he’s this close to slamming someone up against the wall and demanding answers.

“Alright, fine,” G says, finally fed up. He sighs and rubs a hand across the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache that’s beginning to build. “You wanna know, I’ll tell you. I’m in love with you. Happy now?”

There’s silence for several moments, both of them staring at each other without blinking, G in defiance and Sam in shock. The air is tense between them, feeling like even the smallest wrong move could shatter them both. G can hear his own heart beating, the sound too fast, like he’s just run a marathon.

Finally Sam nods, though his face still doesn’t give much away. “Ok,” he says, and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Ok.”

“That all you’re going to say?” G asks, crossing his own arms defensively.

“Nah,” Sam replies, the hint of a small starting to play at the corner of his mouth. “You want to get some food?”

G smiles and nods, and just like that, they’re good.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
